A Love Story, A Dream Come True
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: One-Shot:AU:Kyoko Sasagawa, the princess of Namimori Kingdom loved only one person, that's Mukuro Rokudo. Mukuro/Kyoko, hints of Gokudera/Haru and Hibari/Chrome.May Contain some OOC-ness.


_**Wao, I mean, I got this freaky idea before I slept today when my obsession of 6995, (A.K.A, Mukuro/Kyoko) Began. And yes, I love crack-pairings so much to write about it. And it's gonna be AU, so please review for me.. PLEASE! for the sake of GokuHaru which is going to be here, by the way. And it's gonna be TYL! Looks**_.**Also**_**, it may have some OOC-ness.**_

-

-

-

Kyoko Sasagawa, princess of the kingdom of Namimori. Her parents are the king and queen. Her brother is married to her best friend, Hana. And she has best friends to support her in her life. One of them is Haru Miura, a princess of the Midori kingdom, who's secretly in love with Gokudera Hayato. A prince from Italy. And Yamamoto Takeshi, a famouse knight in Namimori, who's loved by nearly every girl in Namimori. Also, Chrome Dokuro, engaged to the fearsome Hibari Kyoya, and is cousin of Kyoko's Love, Mukuro Rokudo. Oh, how she loved that man.

Rokudo Mukuro.A mere peasnt in her eyes, but he could be her knight in shining armor. He could be a royale prince just for her. But it's too bad. He's way too far bad for her. And how is his cousin be from a royale family? Oh..yeah..it's from his mother's side. And now, they have no relations. But some times, Chrome visits her cousin. She brings gifts of the new world where she travels with her father, which is, by the way, a merchant.

-

-

-

The first time they both noticed eachother was a month ago. Where she was walking in the village, with prince Tsunayoshi Sawada, the next heir of the Vongola Family, a very wealthy family indeed. And she saw him, laying on a soft pile of rice bags. He had a hat over his face to block the sun away from his blue and red eyes. Yes...blue and red eyes, they were just...beautiful, in every meaning of that word. And his body. It was...well, something she couldnt wanted him to hold her in that perfect body. Oh, she should stop thinking about that, she's a royale princess for heaven's sake.

-

-

-

The one who relized that she loved him was Haru Miura. And how she liked them likes Mukuro, he's...kind to her. Well, that's what she knows from Chrome. Because Mukuro Rokudo doesnt look nice...and his laugh was weird.

_"Kufufufufu"_

Okay that's was very creepy, Haru hated that laugh. She told Chrome several times to talk to him about it, about changing his laugh. Chrome just shrugs and says that he tried several times but it wasnt any use doing that.

-

-

-

One night, Kyoko decided she would go meet him,...alone. With the help of two dear friends, Haru and Chrome, she sneaked out of the catsle.

"Haru-Chan, Chrome, Arigatou." Kyoko said, bowing before she started to search for Mukuro.

Meanwhile, Mukuro was at the river, laying back while his feet were in the warm looked up at the stars and smiled. They were just beautiful, but not as much as her. The princess.

"Umm..Mukuro-San?"

Oh, it's her voice. What a nice dream he's having.

"Am I disturbing you?"

_Wait, this is real!!_

Mukuro quickly got and and bowed.

"Princess, I'm sorry, I havent noticed you. I'm very sorry." Mukuro apoligized quickly.

She smiled._What a gentelman..._

"It's okay, Mukuro-San, I'm just..taking a walk and I stumbled near you, so I decided to say hi and talk to you." Kyoko made that up.

"You sneaked out of the castle, didnt you?" Mukuro said, looking at her.

"Yes..." She hung her head.

"It's okay, princess, but what will you do if your parents or brother found out?" He asked.

"Well,..I'll just say I wanted to walk, because I dont want to lie to my parents." Kyoko smiled.

He smiled back. Then she sat near the river and dipped her bare feet in the water. He sat beside her.

"So, did you really sneak out of the castle to take a walk?" Mukuro asked.

"No...I wanted to meet you, that is." She blushed and started splashing water with her feet lightly.

"...Wow, I never thought that someone as royal as you wants to meet someone like me, a peasnt." He said.

"Eehh~? Well, it's just that I-"

"What are you both doing here? Disturbing the peace of Namimori, right? Get up before I bite you to death." Oh dear, it was Hibari. The gaurdian of Namimori. The person who never sleeps, Kyoko thought.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-Kun." She bowed quickly.

"Oh, it's you. Just return to the castle while I bite this pineapple to death." He said, getting out a weapon which seemes like a tonfa.

"Are, Hibari-Kun? Why me?" Mukuro said, smirking.

"Because you annoy me, and you look like my fiancee'" He said, getting closer.

"Please, both of you, stop this." Kyoko said. "Hibari, will you accompany me to the castle? please?"

"Hmph...I'll bite you later. You just got lucky today." Hibari said, then started walking with Kyoko back to the castle.

"Hmm...Kyoko...what were you trying to say?"

-

-

-

Too bad, in the morning, her parents found out, thanks to her brother's loud-ness, of course.

"KYOOOKOOOO~~!! WHERE WERE YOU TO THE EXTREME?!?!" Ryohei asked loudly.

"Nii-San..I was just taking a walk, ask Chrome and Haru-Chan..." Kyoko explained that she wanted to take a walk and how she stumbled near Mukuro, and how Hibari found them.

"That's a disgrace...young lady, you're going to get married." Her father said.

"I...I'm not..." she widned her eyes.

"Yes you are, you're going to get married to Tsuna." Her mother explained.

Kyoko stood there, frozen and un-able to speak.

"Kyoko?"

"You..you cant force me to marry someone."

"Kyoko, listne, it's the best for the both sides of ours and their families...because if you married their son, you'll be able to share the wealth and we, the Vongola and the Sasagawa, are going to be the strongest families in all Namimori." Her father said.

"Kyoko, do it for the sake of our family." Her brother said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If..it's to make our family happy...I'll do it..." She said painfully.

Outside the hall where the Sasagawa family were stood Haru, Chrome and Hibari.

Haru gasped silently. "Hahi...Kyoko-Chan isnt going to do this isnt she?"

"I beleive she is, Haru." Said Chrome, lowering her head.

"She cant, she doesnt even love Tsuna-San..."

"It's for the best if she marries him...I beleive it's destiney..." She said, biting her lip.

"...Too much noise, shut up, woman, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari's eyes flashed as he looked at Haru, who nodded quickly.

-

-

-

The news about Kyoko's marriage was soon spread in the whole nation. Inviting everybody to the party. And everybody were expecting this, but Mukuro looked at the paper being slipped under his door. He looked at it with horror and curled it into a ball and threw it somewhere. He was...angry...sad...emotions were mixing up with eachother. He felt like crying but that was just stupid. But why was there something running down his cheeks?

Why was there tears?

_Dammit, Mukuro, get a hold of yourself, you're being stupid!_

He wiped his tears away. He shouldnt cry, he just loves Kyoko and nothing happend between them. Nothing at all.

"Mukuro-Kun?" Chrome's voice could be hear from the other side of the door adding the knocking.

Mukuro slowly got up and opened the door. Chrome looked at him and shaked her head.

"You can prevent this, Mukuro, you can do it."

"Chrome, listne to yourself, can you see what I am? I'm a mere peasent, nothing speacial to her." Mukuro sighed.

"No, Mukuro, you're speacial...The princess...she loves you."

Mukuro's eyes widned, _she...Loved him?_

"You better beleive that, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari appeared behinde Chrome, looking at Mukuro with eyes of anger and a smirked played on his lips.

"Heh, you too, Hibari-Kun?" Mukuro smirked.

"Yes..."

"Hahi! You forgot me!" Haru said, trying to squeez herself in the entrance.

"Ah, Haru-Chan? had any luck with Gokudera yet?" Mukuro asked.

"NO! Haru didnt tell him anything yet." Haru blushed.

"Well, I apreciate that you guys are going to support me, but I'll pass, Kyoko is going to get married to Tsunayoshi." Mukuro shrugged and was about to close the door until Hibari stopped him.

"Maybe you didnt hear what I just said. Get that butt of yours moving or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, glaring at Mukuro.

Mukuro looked at him, then he smiled. "Sorry, Hibari-Kun, but I'll pass, bite me today if you want." He closed the door slowly.

He leaned on the wall and started to cry again.

_Dammit, Mukuro, you wont be able to get her._

-

-

-

Kyoko couldnt sleep at night. Tomorrow was her wedding. Tomorrow, she's going to marry Tsuna. Tomorrow, she'll be able to say good-bye to her true love, Mukuro.

She kept rolling and rolling on her bed. But she wasnt able to sleep.

Then,

She started to cry. She buried her face inside the pillow and just cried.

_I'm so stupid, I should've never loved him._

Her door shoved open and it revealed brother. She quickly wiped the tears away.

"Kyoko..were you crying?"

"Ahaha, who's crying Nii-San?" Kyoko said.

Ryohei touched her pillow, it was wet.

"What's making you cry?" He sat on the bed, patting her head.

"Nii-San...mommy and daddy didnt force you to marry Hana-Chan, right?" Kyoko asked.

Ryohei shaked his head.

"Well,..Nii-San, I dont...love Tsuna-Kun...I...love someone els.." She said, tears on the tip of falling.

"..Who is it?"

"It's...Mukuro Rokudo...I know he's a peasn-"

"Look, Kyoko, it's up to you to decide if you want to marry Tsuna or leave him for that Mukuro...I wont stop you, I only want your happiness." Ryohei said, smiling.

Kyoko started crying again and her brother pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Kyoko..."

_It's okay..._

-

-

-

Now, it was the day of the wedding. Kyoko was getting ready. She started to wear her white gown. With the help of Chrome and Haru.

Her face was...

Pained.

She couldnt bear staying like this. She deosnt want to stay like this.

"Kyoko...are you sure you can do it?" Chrome said, fixing Kyoko's hair.

Kyoko nodded. Chrome and Haru sighed.

Outside, in the hall where everybody sat. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari sat next to eachother in the front.

Mukuro, who, to theire shock, came to the wedding as well.

A gate opened and Tsunayoshi stepped in.

And after him, Ryohei walked in, holding Kyoko's hand. Kyoko just lowered her head while her face was covered.

After they stood in the altor, Mukuro got up and was about to exit the place, until his way was blocked by two old friends..

Friends he didnt see in a long time...

"Ken...Chikusa..." Mukuro widned his eyes.

"We're sorry Mukuro-Sama, we're letting you stay here." The one with glasses, Chikusa, said.

"Mukuro-Sama! You're not going to regret this." The other guy, Ken, encourged.

Mukuro just stayed silent, and then smiled. "I dont have any regrets already, and why are you stopping me, Kyoko's getting married."

They both shaked their heads and pointed at the altor with their heads "You just look, Mukuro."

Mukuro frowned, and looked at the altor where Tsuna removed the sash that was covering Kyoko's face. She was looking...beautiful...just...beautiful.

"Be...Before you say anything...I...want to say something." Kyoko said, lowering her head.

She could people saying something to eachother. She just contineud.

"Everyone...Tsuna...listne...I...dont want to marry you, get me wrong, I like you, but nothing more than a friend."

Tsuna's eyes widned.

"Is...there a reason, Kyoko-Chan?"

"Yes...the reason is.." She turned to face the huge crowd, nearly everyone in the nation. "I love you Mukuro Rokudo!! I love you!!" Kyoko said, in a loud voice so everybody could hear.

Everybody went _**Ooooh!**_And Mukuro's eyes widned. _Did she really just say that?_

"See, we told you." Ken said.

Kyoko looked at Mukuro, then at Tsuna. She hugged Tsuna and whispered in his ear _"I hope you find happiness..."_

She pulled away and ran towards Mukuro. She threw herself at him, and he catched her, pulled her into a tight embrace. That embrace she always wanted.

"Mukuro, if I ever wanted to marry anyone, it would be you. I'll never love anyone other than you." Kyoko said, cupping his face.

"Kyoko, you were brave, very brave...and I love you too, and I'll only stay with you if it costs me my life." He kissed her forhead. "Marry me, Kyoko Sasagawa."

Kyoko looked at her father. He looked back at her, and nodded. Her eyes glittered with joy. She looked back to Mukuro.

"I'll marry you..."

He leaned down and kissed her. She also kissed back, wrapping her arms around his necks, pulling him closer.

Everybody was clapping and cheering. Espeacially Haru and Chrome.

When they parted, Kyoko was ready to throw the bouqet. She looked at him and threw it.

It flew over the whole hall, and it fell on someones...head, which bounced and landed on that person's hand....and it was non other than Haru Miura.

"I geuss this means you might be getting a husband soon." Said the green-eyed Italian prince, Gokudera.

Haru blushed and looked away.

"I dont think you'll be waiting any longer." Gokudera smirked, pecking her lips.

Everything was so...

Joyful.

Everyone was happy.

But people who were _really_ happy are Kyoko and Mukuro.

It was a dream come true.

Finally.

-

-

-

**The End**

-

-

-

_**Waha~**_

_**First Muku/Kyo Fic on FF!!**_

_**I'm really proud of myself.**_

_**=^^= Hope you all enjoyed.**_

_**All the people who're gonna reveiw are going to get homemade cheeckakess~~:D**_


End file.
